Acute respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS), previously known as adult respiratory distress syndrome, is a life-threatening lung condition that prevents enough oxygen from getting to the lungs and into the blood. ARDS may result from an injury to or an infection in the lungs of a patient.
Inhaled nitric oxide (iNO) transiently improves oxygenation in adults with ARDS, but does not significantly decrease mortality. The impact of iNO on outcomes in children with ARDS has not been previously evaluated in a randomized, non-crossover trial.